Cry
by gumi-tan
Summary: Songfic: Chelsea always thought of Vaughn as cold and insensitive. Everybody did. But the moment she saw him cry...that's when she realized something...important to him. Chelsea x Vaughn One-shot.


**A/N: Okay, to all the readers of my other stories, I know I'm in hiatus right now, but I just listened to this song "Cry" and *poof* I was inspired *lol*. Vaughn was the guy that immediately came in my mind, so I was psyched to write this down. Oh and this is in third person, I usually write down in first, so please bear with me if you find any mistakes. Anyways, please R&R and I hope you like it! :)**

**No flames please and constructive criticism is welcome.

* * *

**

It was late afternoon. Chelsea stretched hard and wiped her forehead. She had just finished chopping the last chunk of wood she could find on the beach. Smiling contentedly she sat down on the sand to rest for a while. She then stared at the sky and suddenly remembered Vaughn. She was in love with him for a while now, but he already has a lover. Sabrina. And she was a good friend to her. She didn't want to hurt her by saying that she's also in love with him. So she kept silent about it. Sighing, she stood up and tried to forget about the anti-social cowboy and picked up the wood, aiming to go back to her ranch, but was sidetracked by a familiar looking man on the seashore..the man whom she was just thinking about..the man she loved...Vaughn. Chelsea stared at him for a while. He was staring at the sky, the dark gray sky..it was beginning to rain. Chelsea shook her head and attempted to leave, but part of her wanted to go to him..to hold him..to know him..to make his cold attitude go away..to make his everything. She stood there, unable to make up her mind, until it began to rain. Cursing, Chelsea finally attempted to leave, but turned around and saw Vaughn still standing there staring at the sky. Chelsea sighed annoyed and ran to the cowboy.

"Vaughn, it's raining, you'll catch a cold!" she scolded placing a hand gently on his shoulder. She expected to see a cold glare but instead she was shocked when the cowboy's head turned to face her. He was crying! Vaughn, the anti-social, quiet, cold and always expressionless Vaughn, was crying! Chelsea gasped quietly and felt a wave of pity for him.

Vaughn quickly turned around and covered his face.

"Go away." he muttered quietly, his voice slightly cracked.

"Vaughn...what happened? I-is there anything I could help you with?" she asked quietly, her voice full of pity. Vaughn grunted and wiped his eyes with the back of his arm.

"It doesn't matter to you." he grumbled and stared at the sea.

"But maybe I could help..." Chelsea replied softly. They were both soaking wet now, but Chelsea didn't care. Seeing Vaughn cry made her heart break, even though he didn't love her the way she did.

"No. Just go, Chelsea..I..ugh!" he stammered, bowing down as new tears began to flow. Chelsea almost felt like crying herself. She embraced him without thinking and she began to cry herself. Vaughn was slightly shocked but didn't push her away, instead he hugged her back. He hugged her tightly, like he cared about her..like he needed her.

Seconds later, they both let go. Chelsea blushed slightly and fiddled with her fingers. Vaughn sniffed and wiped his tears again.

"S-so, are you going to tell me why you were..um..crying?" she asked slightly embarassed. Vaughn sat down on the wet sand and patted the space beside him, motioning her to sit beside him. Chelsea sat down shyly and hugged her knees.

"Sabrina broke up with me." he answered briefly, staring once again at the vast ocean. Chelsea's heart beat quickened.

"Oh...that's too bad. W-why?" she asked hiding the slight blush on her face. Vaughn hesitated for a moment.

"She said I was too..insensitive." he replied unemotionally. Chelsea nodded. She had to admit that Sabrina was right, but she didn't say it aloud and hurt Vaughn's feelings. Who knew, a man like him, would even have feelings. Yes, he had feelings for Sabrina, but it was never obvious, at least on public it wasn't. But she remembered earlier..she remembered Vaughn crying, and she felt a wave of pity again.

"But your not insensitive Vaughn." she blurted out. Hastily realizing her words, shre blushed tremendously. Vaughn glanced sideways at her.

"You think so eh?" he asked, his voice glad and soft. Chelsea smiled and nodded.

"I saw you crying earlier. You showed your emotions. You showed all your feelings deep inside. That's where I realized it." she murmured, toying with the wet sand. Vaughn stared at her and smiled slightly.

"I'm glad you realized." he replied contentedly, watching her play with the sand. Chelsea looked up at him and grinned, blushing ever so slightly. Vaughn stared back, with a smile.

Vaughn, coughed, breaking the eye contact. Chelsea went back to toying with the sand, smiling.

"The rain stopped." Vaughn pointed out. Chelsea looked up and saw that it did.

"Well, I guess I should be heading home. Don't want to make this wood moldy." she said, jumping up and squeezing the water off of her clothes. Vaughn stood up as well and did the same.

"Sorry for making you stay with me and soaking you in the rain." he apologized rubbing his back awkwardly. Chelsea giggled.

"It's alright, Vaughn. I'm just glad your okay now." she replied cheerfuly. Vaughn nodded and smiled absentmindedly.

"Well, I best be off. I'll catch you later." she waved and attempted to leave, but was stopped when Vaughn suddenly caught her arm.

"Ch-Chelsea, I-I just want to thank you..for earlier. It really satisfied me." he thanked not looking at her and was blushing. Chelsea smiled and nodded.

"It was no big deal, Vaughn. You can go and ask for my help anytime." she answered and turned around again to leave. Inside her heart was fluttering. Vaughn again, took her arm.

"Chelsea..." he mumbled, unable to say any words. Chelsea raised her brows at him. He bowed down. "Chelsea I..." he tried again, but was still speechless. Chelsea placed her hand on his cheek and made him look at her. She raised her brows again, motioning him to continue. Vaughn smiled.

"I was going to tell you that I didn't complete my answer earlier. About why Sabrina broke up with me." he said a little embarassed.

"Oh...so what is it?" she asked a little confused. Vaughn inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"Other than being insensitive...I was also in love with another girl.." he mumbled looking away. Chelsea felt a stab in her heart.

"W-who?" she stammered, her heart beating rapidly. Vaughn hesitated.

Then he looked at her eyes.

"I'm with her this very minute." he murmured placing a hand on her cheek. Chelsea blinked.

"M-m-m-e-e?" she stuttered her cheeks red as a tomato. Vaughn chuckled and nodded.

Chelsea breathed in an amount of air. Her heart was beating so fast and her cheeks were burning as hell. She was speechless. She couldn't move.

"Chelsea..I-I know this is sudden..but..y-you always inspire me..and, well, there's something about you..that made me so..jealous. You were always happy and cheerful. I was always thought as a cold person because I was anti-social and emotionless..but I wasn't. I think you realized that..and Sabrina..well..she just didn't understand me. !When I confessed to her and she accepted me I was glad..but then..I felt that I chose the wrong person..because I thought that she would give that missing part to me..to give me life and emotion..but she didn't..she always read books and such..but I still loved her. And now, she didn't want me anymore..and..and.." he stammered totally deep in thought. Chelsea sniffled.

"It's alright, Vaughn...I-I felt the same way for you as well." she murmured tears flowing down her face. Vaughn looked up at her and smiled. He wiped the tears off of her face with his thumb. And he leaned down to her, resting his face against hers.

"Thank you, Chelsea. For realizing I'm not insensitive...for giving me satisfaction..f-for accepting me...I'm glad." he murmured softly, contentedly. Chelsea nodded, smiling happily.

And then their lips met.

And that was the beggining of a new relationship.

The moment she saw him _cry_.

* * *

**Once again, I hope you liked it! **


End file.
